


i can steal your heart

by hollow_moon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_moon/pseuds/hollow_moon
Summary: based on a promptThancred steals an apple for Zelda.





	i can steal your heart

Zelda leaned against the cool wall, avoiding the heat of the Ul'Dahan sun. She crossed her arms, glancing back and forth down the street every so often. 

“That thief.” she cursed under her breath.

“I should be offended.” said a familiar voice from behind. She turned to see Thancred holding an apple in his hand. He tossed it to her, and she caught it swiftly “That isn’t a kind word, dearest Zelda.” he said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her, and snatched the apple from her hand.

As she watched him take a bite out of it she rolled her eyes “We’re literally on a mission to steal something.” she said with a tired expression.

“I don’t steal.” said Thancred as he took another bite of the apple.

Shaking her head Zelda let out a sigh “Did you find what we’re looking for?” she questioned.

Thancred looked off at nothing, tossing the apple up and down in his hand “Well, there is one thing I can steal.” he said looking down at her.

“Is it the documents we’re assigned to steal?” she questioned in a whisper.

Thancred smirked, taking another bite of his apple “Your heart.” he stated with a wink.

Zelda paused for a moment, and then rolled her eyes “Ha ha, very clever.” she said with a huff.

“What? I can steal anything.” he stated simply. “If you make me I can steal anything.” he added.

“Not me.” replied Zelda with her usual snark “You can’t steal me.”

“Didn’t I just say I could steal anything? And you do fall under the category of ‘anything’. No even the immortal flames could stop me from stealing you.” he said, leaning in close to her.

As she froze, and a heavy red blush covered her features, he took his chance and placed a kiss on her lips. She melted into the kiss, placing her hand against his cheek, and then running it through his ash colored locks. When they pulled away she bit at her lip “I hate you.” she said turning away and crossing her arms.

“Love you too, my dear.” he said with a smirk.


End file.
